the best day
by little princess of mercury
Summary: This is a one shot dedicated to Rini and her mother. This is the second to last story in my Taylor Swift mini-series. Working on the final one now.


The best day: By Little princess of mercury

((This is the next story in my Taylor Swift mini-series. I happen to love this song and every time I hear it I think of how perfect this song is for Serena and Rini. I hope you enjoy.))

Small Lady looked out of her bedroom door looking for anyone who might be out there before walking out with a box in her hands. She hurried down the hall to Sailor Mercury's suite and knocked on the door. Amy opened the door with a smile and gestured for the princess to come in. She walked in and noticed that everyone that she needed for her project was gathered in Mercury's sitting room. Carefully setting her box down on the table she turned to the gathered scouts and started to speak.

"As you all know Mom's and my birthday is in a few weeks. I wanted to do something special for her this year. I have this song that I want to sing to mom at the party as part of my gift. I need help with the music and I need somewhere to practice where mom won't be curious."

Amara and Michelle realized that they were here to provide at least one of those things. Michelle smiled at her princess and said,

"Do you have the sheet music? I think that it would be perfect for your plan if the music is live while you sing your song." Amara nodded in agreement and Rini smiled as she opened the box and pulled out the sheet music. She handed the pages to the couple and they studied it for a few moments.

"This will be quite easy to master by the time of the ball. You can come over at any time to practice with us your highness." Amara told Rini with a smile. Rini turned to Amy and said,

"The other part of my project I need your help with Amy. You are the best with computers and I need that specialty. I want to have a video made from the home videos to play while the song is being played. Amy grinned and said,

"That is quite easy to do. I take it the home videos that you want used are in the box?" Rini nodded and handed her the box. "We can work on this instead of your lessons till it's done."

Rini turned to the last person in the room.

"Don't think I forgot about you Puu. I need a special dress. I know mama has ordered me a ball gown but I want something special for the performance. Do you think that you can help me?" She asked the time guardian softly.

Trista smiled and said,

"I have had your dress done for some time. You forget I have seen this happening so I am prepared." The group dispersed after this and the next few weeks the group met in secret which was hard to do since it was a palace after all. The queen was suspicious but decided to let it go with the celebration soon. Soon it was the night of the ball. The King and prince stood at the foot of the grand staircase and welcomed everyone to the ball and introduced the birthday girls. Neo-queen Serenity was a vision in a white ball gown decorated with rubies. Rini was dressed in a gown of her signature pink decorated with pearls. The queen gave a small speech and nodded towards the band to start playing.

A while later as a song ended the queen noticed that Rini had slipped away to somewhere and that Amy, Amara, and Michelle were walking up onto the stage. Amara nodded at the band, which were leaving the stage before heading to the piano. Michelle picked up her violin from where it sat next to the piano and stood waiting for their cue. Amy noticing that they were ready took a glance to the curtained area and noticing that Rini was in position started to speak.

"Welcome honored guests. As you know we are here to celebrate the birthdays of our queen and princess. What you don't know is that a few weeks ago a few of us scouts were gathered together to help our princess with her gift for her mother. We agreed when we heard her plan and you are about to witness the fruits of our labor. Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you Neo-Princess Serenity performing a song called the best day."

With that the lights dimmed as a screen lowered as a spotlight settled on a spot where Rini would walk out. Amy quickly walked of the stage and joined the crowd to watch the performance. Amara and Michelle started to play as the video started. It showed the royal family at a harvest festival when the princess was young.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Rini started walking out onto the stage as she sang the words to the song her eyes finding her mother and keeping them trained on her as she continued to sing pouring her heart into the song. The clip changed to a few years ago when Queen and Rini were on a trip out shopping.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Serenity had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter perform. She remembered the incident. The other kids at school had picked on her for being a princess. She remembered that several girls had pretended to be Rini's friend just for the bragging rights. One day Rini overheard those same girls talking about her behind her back and ran home crying. To make her feel better the queen took her window shopping in one of their many disguises. They had so much fun that day and it wasn't long after that the queen decided to just have Rini home schooled so that she didn't have the problem anymore. The footage changed again to one where the royal family was having a picnic outside the palace.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Serenity grabbed her husband's hand and stared in wonder at their daughter. She didn't seem to know her own worth as she sang praises about her parents and brother. When the clip of her painting as a small child appeared and the queen smiled remembering that it was one of the joys she had as a mother getting to spend that kind of time with her daughter as she believed that anything was possible.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

The video ended with a simple picture of the queen and princess together smiling. As the song ended the queen walked over to the stage and when the music stopped and the lights came back on she walked up the steps to the stage where her daughter stood and with tears in her eyes she hugged Rini close to her and it was quiet enough in the room that everyone could hear Rini's words,

"I love you mama." The queen took a step back and wiped her eyes as she said,

"I love you too Sweetheart and that is the best present that a mother could hope for."

((Well that is it for this one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Final one-shot in this mini-series will be out soon.))


End file.
